The Fall of Sight
by dontstopthedestiel
Summary: When Gabriel wakes up in the box with no memories other than his first name, surrounded by boys with the same amount of memories, he must learn the ways of the glade and survive for the next... who knows how long.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I'm starting yet another fanfic. Sometimes I wonder what I'm actually doing with my life, but hey, I don't wanna keep you guys waiting, so let's get going!**

The large metal box rattled and he jerked awake.

He could only remember one thing, his first name. Gabriel. He didn't know his family, he knew nothing. Just Gabriel.

It was pitch black and he couldn't even see his hand directly in front of his face. He tried to stand up but fell back down; the box wouldn't stop moving, so he sat down again.

He waited for ages. Waited. And waited. And waited some more.

He waited for what felt like hours, until the box halted to a stop. He stood up again, and saw a small crack of light, which slowly got bigger, and brighter.

Gabriel put his hand over his face and stumbled backwards, thereby falling flat on his ass.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light what he saw was... unexpected. He saw about thirty boys staring at him and talking.

A rope with a loop at the bottom dropped down and Gabriel figured it was to get him out of the box, so he put his foot in it and held on tight. It pulled him up.

'Bloody hell, how much do you weigh?' said someone with a strange accent.

When he got near the top a hand reached out to help him out, and he took it gratefully.

The hand pulled him up and he fell onto hard stone.

There was laughter all around him.

'Shank doesn't even know how to stand properly.' Said someone.

'maybe they wiped his memory a little too much.' Said someone else.

Another hand offered him help, but he stood up himself, not wanting whoever those two people were to make fun of him again.

'alright there, stretch?' said the boy with a strange accent again, who was now standing in front of him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?' Gabriel asked.

'I think the real question is who are you? Do you know your name? Anything?' asked the other guy.

'It's Gabriel,' he replied 'I mean, I think so. That's the only name that's in my head. It must be mine?'

'Very insightful.' Someone said sarcastically.

'As for who I am, I'm Newt. Third in command.' Said (apparently) Newt.

Gabriel pushed his brown hair out of his face and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a field, but with the floor made of stone and about the size of a few football fields. On each side was a massive wall, keeping them inside, the only exits being four gaps, one in each wall.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked back at Newt.

'Where am I?' he asked.

Newt slapped him on the shoulder.

'Welcome to the Glade, Greenie.'


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel blinked, dumbfounded, 'Care to elaborate?'

'You'll find out, greenie. Soon enough. For now we'll have someone take care of ya.' Newt looked around and frowned.

'Where the bloody hell is James?' he shouted. A skinny boy who must've been a few inches shorter than Gabriel pushed his way to the front.

'Here I am, sorry.' He was heaving for breath, like he'd been running.

'Why're you so tired all of a sudden, shank?' Newt asked, irritated.

Shank? Gabriel didn't know what half of these words meant.

'I was on the other side of the glade, man, give me a break,' James panted 'there's a reason I ain't no runner.'

Newt rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, greenie, James'll take care of ya until you can manage on your own; he got here before you did.'

Gabriel nodded, even though he was having trouble understanding what Newt was telling him. It all seemed too much.

The other boys cleared off which left Gabriel alone with James.

'So what's your name, greenie?' James asked.

'Gabriel, and not greenie, why does everyone call me that?' Gabriel needed to sit down. This was alot to take in.

'Well, Gabriel, greenie, whatever you want, it's because you're the newbie here,' James explained 'At least everybody will stop calling me greenie now.'

Gabriel stared at James, confusion clear on his face.

James sighed 'You'd better sit down.' He led Gabriel over to the nearest tree and allowed him to lean against it, before he slowly slid down and sat.

'Why can't I remember anything?' Gabriel asked.

'Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question for a month now,' James replied 'None of us know who we are, or why we're here. And now you know the least out of anyone.'

'You've been here for a month?' Gabriel asked.

'That's nothing, some unlucky shanks have been here a whole year.' James sat down next to Gabriel.

'A year? How did they do it? I'd go insane.'

'Well, only one person comes up a month, so someone had to be here a month on their own, yeah?' James asked, Gabriel nodded. 'That would be Nathaniel **(keep in mind Alby said he wasn't the very first)** he's in charge of this whole place.' James pointed across the glade to a boy who must've been about 18, and was bossing someone around.

'Bit of a slinthead if you ask me.' James added

Gabriel didn't even bother asking what that meant.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Gabriel spoke up.

'What do I look like?' he asked.

James looked over at him.

'Well you're shuckin' tall, I'd say about 6' 4", you look like you spent half your time in a gym before the memory wipe and being sent here, and to be completely honest you're a good lookin' shank. That seem about it,' Gabriel chuckled before James added 'You know we do have mirrors here, right?'

Gabriel shrugged.

'Also, you look about seventeen. Maybe eighteen.' James concluded.

Gabriel stayed silent for another moment 'So this is the glade yeah?'

James nodded. Gabriel stood up and pointed to the openings in the walls.

'Then what's that?' he started jogging over to them and James followed.

'Don't go out there! Stay inside the glade!' he shouted.

Gabriel stopped just outside the opening, heeding James' warning.

James caught up and bent over, resting his hands on his knees and panting.

'Damn it ya' shank, told said earlier I can't run.' James said in between heaving breaths.

'What is this, and what's out there?' Gabriel demanded.

'This is the west door, and out there is the maze.' James stood up straight and slapped Gabriel on the back.

'Don't even think about it greenie, only the runners go out there.'

'The runners?'


End file.
